Imperfection and Butterflies
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: He decided that she wil become his and his alone and he won't take no for an answer
1. Chapter 1

Imperfection

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

CH. 1

He had never felt this way towards any pony throughout his existence.

It had been months since he had left Ponyville with the _nauseating _Princess Celestia, and when he left that kind pony behind, Fluttershy. The thought of her again as he stares out from the tower of the castle made his lips move to a small smile. As he stared out in the beautiful night sky, seeing the small stars twinkle in the darkness he wonders if she is noticing them as well. He snorts pulling himself away from his sentimental thoughts, shaking his head at himself.

"What I'm I doing?" he mutters to himself, putting his lion paw to his forehead "Getting all soft for a _pony_!"

The thoughts of that kind-hearted pony, the last word she had said to him when he had left with the princess, her calling him a _"sweetheart"_ Him! The master of chaos and disharmony! He let out a chuckle as he fly up to the ceiling where his bed was perched upside down; he laid down on the mattress lazily. Staring down on the floor, the moon light shines its way into his bedchambers revealing the checkered floor and mismatch furniture with different sets of colors and size, something that made Celestia cringe from her usual order in her castle. During his months Celestia was teaching him how to use his chaotic magic into something more positive, something that will help the ponies of Equestria, so far his magic seems to becoming somewhat in order, but he grew tired and bored from being stuck in the castle grounds, not allowed to mingle with the other ponies afraid that he might stir up some trouble, something he desperately wanted to do, but the thoughts of being turned to stone always stopped him from going over the edge, even if he was tittering over.

He let out a groan, not able to get comfortable. He wanted to escape the boring castle, he wanted a break from all the constant lessons that Celestia is forcing him to listen about harmony, friendship and love, it made him sick. He wanted to see Fluttershy again, to hear her sweet voice, to see her smile, and to mess with her pet, Angel. She was the only pony who really understands him, who understands his chaotic being, he has to see her again at least for a few days, that's all he needed to relive his stress and wreak some chaos anyway he can. He will have to talk to the princess.

"You wish to go back to Ponyville?" Celestia asks, with a twinge of suspicion in her voice as she and Discord stood in the throne room. He looks at his eagle claw boredly, he does'ant want to her to know the _real_ reason why.

"Yes, this place is soooo boring!" he said loudly, putting his claw to his forehead as if he was distressed. "I need a break from all this, I mean you hardly let me go out all, sitting around here doing nothing is becoming a health hazard, I might die from all this boredom!" he cried. Celestia looks at him as she considers it in her thoughts.

He bit his lower lip, he needed this, he needed to be away, he wants to be with someone who actually can understand him and also not be under constant watch from the Canterlot guards, as he gives them a sideway glance, as they stood at the door with their stern looks. He looks back at the princess who let out a small sight.

"I do agree with you, Discord" she said.

"yes!" he shouts out, his fist punching into the air.

"but!" she starts, making him look at her with concern "Its only for a short time, I do belive you need to go and be away for a while, it's only fair, I know you were growing restless from your time here"

"Yes?" he said slowly, moving his eyes back and forth impatiently ready to teleport his way out of the castle.

"You may leave for one month, that should be sufficient for you, consider it a vacation from your hard work for trying to stay good…but, if you do anything at all that may impact me to reconsider I may decide to bring you back early and we will start studying again, is that understood?" she asks sternly.

"Of course, Princess, whatever you say….I'll be an angel, promise" He said raising his lion paw, while he crosses his fingers behind his back. Celestia nods, with a small smile she turns away.

"Then you may go, and say Hello to Fluttershy for me" she smiled as she walks away from the wide-eyed Discord_, how could she had known?_ He let out a huff, ignoring her comment and in a flash he disappears from the castle.

He appeared in front of his acquired destination, in front of him was Fluttershy's cottage, the sounds of birds chirping filled the air with their happy noise, around him he saw bunnies hopping around, and little animals running across the lush garden, but his appearance was soon known as soon as the animals saw him they quickly dispersed into hiding into the bushes and trees. He chuckled darkly, they never forgot the first time he was here, he walks up to the door putting out his lion paw to knock but quickly stop, he needed to impress her he can't show up without at least giving her a gift. He snaps his fingers, making a bouquet of yellow lilies and baby breath appear in his hand, he grins with pride as he admired the bouquet he created. He knows how much she loves flowers. With the gift in hand he knocked on the door, immediately the door open but instead of seeing Fluttershy, he saw his old enemy, the white bunny, Angel.

Angel stared up at Discord, with just one look at him, Angel slams the door. Discord let out a growl at the manipulate bunny, his displeasure quickly disappear hearing a sweet voice inside.

"Angel?...who is at the door?"

Discord immediately straightens, brushing his coat slightly as he continues to hear her inside. He hears Angel making out distraught noises at her, angrily trying to convince her to not open the door, avoiding the fact that it's Discord.

"Now, now Angel Bunny, you know its rude to slam the door on other ponies...now step aside and let me greet our pony guest"

The doors opens with Fluttershy greeted with a bouquet of beautiful flowers, and with Discord smiling widly at her.

"Hello Fluttershy, miss me?" he chimed.

"oh Discord" she smiles taking the bouquet gladly with her hoof "It's so good to see you again, would you come in?" she says stepping aside.

"Gladly!" He flashes inside, finding his place on the couch, he looks over to see Angel glaring at him hatefully with his arms crossed, as Fluttershy places the bouquet in the vase. She flies up to him not noticing the glare Angel was giving him.

"What are you doing here Discord?...you did 'it sneak out of the castle did you?" she ask slowly, not wanting her friend to get in trouble with the princess, he waves his hand smiling at her.

"Noooo, me? I'm surprised Fluttershy, that I would do such a thing? I'm hurt" he snaps his fingers wiping away a tear.

"Oh dear no!" she said quickly "I was just asking, I don't want you to get in any sort of trouble"

He let out a small chuckle, laughing at her worrying, he enjoyed that about her even with his sarcasm she takes him seriously he found it entertaining seeing her become fluster as she apologized.

"I am joking, Fluttershy, the princess let me out for a vacation" He replied, laying down on the couch lazily, with his hands behind his head, as he notice the lamp still perched on that small table. She never bother to get rid of it. Fluttershy let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh good, well how long are you here in Ponyville?"

"One month"

"Goodness, you must be very happy about that…do you have a place to stay?'

"Well" he starts as he stroked his beard 'I have been thinking about crashing at your place for my time here"

"I'm more than happy to let you live here, Discord" she smiles "I have a spare bedroom upstairs, you can sleep in there if you like"

"Wonderful! And since I am here why don't you and I go do something fun?" he grins as he sat up. She looks at him nervously, rubbing her hoof across the floor with uncertainty.

"Well….oh, I don't know, I have to take care of the animals, it's time for lunch" she said.

"No problem!" he says, snapping his fingers, making food appear in front of every animal in her backyard and in her home, specific for the animals need, it took them no time to eat it all when satisfied, except for Angel Bunny when a carrot appeared he kicked it aside, refusing to eat anything Discord gave to him, but for Fluttershy she gleamed at him at his generosity.

"Why thank you Discord for helping me" she said gently.

"Now, how about you and I go ice skating together?"

"oh…I don't know how to ice skate" she said quietly "Pinkie Pie is good at that"

"I'll teach you, what do you say?" he pressed with pleading eyes, Fluttershy let out a small smile at the chaos god and nods.

"All right" in an instant, Discord snaps his fingers landing themselves in the middle of the woods on top of a frozen lake with their skates on, Discord had his black and white costume on as Fluttershy wore a pink scarf around her neck. Fluttershy whimpered as she began to slide across the frozen water her legs going in different direction as she tried to maintain her balance, letting out small yelps as her hoofs began to slip and lose their balance. Discord let out a loud laugh going to her aid as he held her in place, putting his claws on her shoulders gently, holding her steady. She looks up at him blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I'm really not good at this" she said, Discord snaked himself around her.

"You should'ent say that, I said I will teach you…now, just moves your left hoof first and then your right"

At first, Fluttershy fell on her behind multiple time, other times she collided with Discord making him lose his balance much with her apologizing every time she fell. Slowly she began to skate with ease much to Discord's delight as she began to easily do spins and jumping into the air landing gracefully on the ice below, smiling widely as she found herself enjoying it. They spent the whole afternoon skating together, practicing routines with Discord catching her and spinning her on the ice. Both of them laughing away, this is what he needed to finally have some fun spending his time with her. They both were now sitting on top of hill watching the sunset, with their skates to the side, they sat side by side watching the light slowly disappearing in between the mountains, Discord looks over to Fluttershy who was smiling to herself occupied with the beauty of the sunset, the rays shining off her beautiful pink mane he could have sworn he saw them sparkle. He felt a tug in his chest as her mane slips down over her eye, he puts out his eagle claw brushing it behind her ear she flinches slightly from his touch, and she looks up at him giving him a warm smile as she quietly thanked him.

He quickly decided what he had to do, during the month he will do anything he can to make her his, and his alone and he won't take no for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Imperfection and Butterflies

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

CH 2.

DAY 1

He settled in quite nicely into his temporary room, making it more of his _style_ to make it more comfortable, Fluttershy seemed surprised to find him on the ceiling laying on the bed that seemed to defy gravity, but she quickly dismissed it knowing Discord and his needs. At the first night, he found Angel standing guard at the front door, glaring at Discord at the ceiling as he waves at the white bunny. He would'ent dare enter Fluttershy's room without her permission, no matter how much he wanted to. He ignored the bunny going to sleep, in the morning he was awaken by the smell of eggs cooking, he teleports his way downstairs finding Fluttershy happily singing softly to herself as she stood over the stove cooking their breakfast. He stood silently listening to her beautiful voice as she sang her favorite lullaby.

_Hush now, quiet down_

_Its's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

_Dream your sweet dreams_

As she continued to sing, not noticing Discord standing in the doorway , Angel hops inside finding him listening to her owner with a smile across his face. Angel let out a growl and kicked him in his dragon's food, making him yell out and making Fluttershy stop singing. Discord cast a glare at Angel going down eye-level for disturbing him from hearing her sweet voice.

"Why you, white little devil! " he snarls, his ankle aching from the kick " I should turn you into a furry ball of cotton!"

Angel Bunny put up his paws manically at Discord ready to get into a fight as he raised his lion paw at him, before any of them did any damage, Fluttershy came in between them putting out her hoofs separating the two males.

"Now, now you two, no need to fight" she said, acting as peacekeeper "Let's not fight, we should be kind to one another" She went down to Angel, who let out a huff turning his back on her crossing his arms. She smiles slightly at him, nudging him with her nose.

"Now Angel Bunny, Discord is our guest we shouldn't fight with him" She says gently, Angel pointed an accusing paw at Fluttershy, yelling out rants towards him, Discord was ready to snap his fingers to turn him into a beach ball until Fluttershy nuzzled Angel gently.

"Aww…Don't act that way, can't you at least be a little nice during breakfast?...please…for me?" she said gently, Angel raises a brow and reluctantly sighed, nodding in agreement. Discord raised a brow in amazement at Fluttershy to her gentleness of the whole thing. She flies up to Discord giving him a warm smile, making his ears lower and his face go red by how cute she looked. She tilts her head at him in concern putting her hoof on his forehead.

"Oh dear, are you all right? You seemed to be turning a little red, are you running a fever?" she asks. He pulls away from her, regaining his composure stroking his black mane non-chalantly.

"It must be the heat of the day, well! I am starving, what is there for breakfast?" he said as he walks over the table taking his seat. Fluttershy smiles as she brings him a plate full of eggs, toast with a side of salad.

"I hope you enjoy it" she says, he grins.

"I'm sure I will, my dear" he replied.

After breakfast, Fluttershy began her day spending her time with the animals giving each of them a specific need, as Discord watched from a distance not wanting to scare off the animals away from her. He watched as she nurtured the baby animals, hand feeding those bottles of milk, treating injured animals with gentle care and even playing with them. How she finds the time or the pacience to take care of them all, was beyond him. He watched with a smile at his sweet gentle friend, his heart tugging at his chest, how desperately he wanted to stroke her beautifully maintained mane, to look into her jade-colored eyes, to run his hand through her soft coat, he let out a sigh staring dreamily at the element of kindness.

Fluttershy giggled slightly at her bird-friends who landed on her hoofs and shoulders, chirping happily away. She looks behind her seeing Discord leaning on her cottage door watching her silently, he let out a grin at her, waving his eagle claw at her. She blushes slightly swiftly turning away, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Why was she acting this way? Discord is her friend….isn't he? She never gotten close to male pony before, she was too shy and she always thought she wasn't pretty enough for a colt to ask her out on a date. She let out a small whimper, her mane shielding her eyes as they draped over them like curtains shutting out the light. She not smart enough like Twilight, she's not awesome enough like Rainbow Dash, not strong like Applejack, not funny like Pinkie Pie, and definitely not beautiful like Rarity. She shouldn't expect much for males to suddenly take an interest to her. The birds cooed sadly at Fluttershy seeing her expression, Discord raised his ears up in concern immediately flashing behind her, scaring off the birds and the woodland creatures into the trees and bushes. Fluttershy let out a gasp turning around to see him looming over her.

"Is something wrong, my dear?..." He asks gently, snaking his head down to eye-level with her, she looks down digging her hoof in the dirt.

"Oh no….I'm…all right…I'm just thinking, that's all" she replied quietly.

"Did…Did I do something to made you mad at me?" He said, Fluttershy shook her head.

'Oh no…never…it's just, I'm thinking about something silly, is all"

This was the first time seeing her this upset about something, he did 'it like her frown, the sadness emanating out of her like a burning furnace as he felt the wave of her emotion. Something was bothering her, and he had to do something to make her smile again. He snaps his fingers making some of her flowers from her garden come to life, their roots coming out of the ground, walking up to Fluttershy who let out a yelp jumping back slightly. Suddenly the flowers lined up side by side and began dancing in front of her, waving their leaves with the wind kicking their roots up and down as if they were legs as they performed in front of her. She let out a small giggle as she saw the flowers use their own petals like fans as they did spins and jump in the air. She clapped her hoof in delight, making Discord grin proudly he snaps his fingers again transporting the flowers where they were planted, turning them back to normal. Fluttershy looked up at him, smiling widely at him.

"Thank you, Discord" he bowed at her dramatically as if bowing to the princess herself.

"Anything for a_ beautiful_ mare such as you" he smirks, she blinks surprisingly at him.

"W-what did you say?" He peers up at her.

"Well! I called you beautiful…are you offended?" he chuckled, she looks away from him.

"No, its just….no pony ever told me I was beautiful, thank you…really thank you, It really means so much to me"

She suddenly flinch feeling Discord's claw stroke her mane, she felt herself blush seeing how close he was.

"Well…they should have, they either might have been frightened by your beauty or jealous of it" he whispers lowly. Fluttershy quickly moves away from him, shyly moving her mane in front of her face, stroking it slightly.

"Your too kind, Discord…why don't we go inside? It's time for lunch, and I'm sure the critters are hungry" She flew away hastily, leaving Discord out in the backyard. He gritted his teeth at himself.

_"Darn! Almost had her….but slow and steady now, she'll get around to me, I just need to up my approach"_

The rest of the day Fluttershy never felt happier, hearing Discord complement her really gave her such a positive boost she was filled with energy to get through the day with her animals. As night fell, it was time for them to go to sleep, she silently trots up into Discord's room finding him in his pink nightgown shirt and hat as he was in his bed up at the ceiling.

"Good night Discord" she said to him, he flies down to her.

"and sweet dreams to you, Fluttershy" he replies with a chipper in his voice. "Until tomorrow" he grins, she let out a smile back at him.

"Until tomorrow "

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC.


	3. Chapter 3

Imperfection and Butterflies

**CH 3. DAY 2.**

So far so good. He had spent most of his time with Fluttershy, doing mediocre chores around the cottage all he had to do is snap his magic to put everything away or make the brooms and mops come alive to start cleaning, even though Fluttershy said that she was all right in doing the chores herself, he wasen't having that, he wanted everything cleaned and picked up so he can spend time with her, but no matter how much he does for her there is always something that needs to be done. Fluttershy put a bag to her side, ready to go out she trots over to the door until Discord appeared suddenly in front of her. She jumps back startled.

"Where are you going?~" he sang, clasping his claws together as he went down eye level with her. She let out a small smile.

"Oh well, I'm meeting the girls at the spa " she answered.

"Oooh! A spa? You don't mind if I come with you, now do you? It has been a while since I seen your _"Friends"_" he says putting up air quotes, secretly he would care less from seeing them in fact, he wanted to avoid them like the friendship plague they are.

"Well, if you really want to" She says with hesitation looking at the side, she knows how Discord can be, but she did'it want to be rude, she is sure that the girls won't mind if she brings him along.

"HE'S WHAT!" The mane 5 shouted at Fluttershy as they were soaking in the Jacuzzi, Fluttershy let out a whimper, sinking herself in the water slightly.

"What do you mean he's staying here for a month?" Rainbow Dash shouted "Its bad enough I came in here with you guys but now you're telling me that Discord is your roommate! For a month!"

"Oh I am so sorry" Rarity says patting her friend in the back assuredly. "Living with a uncouth spirit of chaos must be difficult for you"

"You do know I'm right here" Discord declared, sitting in the water next to Fluttershy with his swim shorts on with a red striped tanked swim shirt on.

"Oh no" Fluttershy interrupted "He's been nothing but helpful, I've been having so much free time thanks to Discord"

"I'm sure" Rarity said rolling her eyes, Discord put his eagle claw to his chin.

"You know what I'm thinking?...Water is too boring it should be something different should it? Like swamp water?" he taunted, swiftly the mane five jumps out of the water before Discord has the chance to snap his fingers he began to laugh loudly kicking the water. The mane five scowled at him, Applejack stomped her hoof on the floor.

"That isn't funny, Discord!" She said.

"Quite right" Rarity agrees "There is nothing humorous about dirty swamp water"

"oh, you girls are too serious, I'm just trying to have a little fun" He smirks leaning back against the wall of the Jacuzzi.

"of course" Twilight started as she grabs a towel with her magic. "Now if you don't mind I have some reading to catch up on….I'll see you later Fluttershy" with one last glare to Discord who chalantly wave his paw at her, the mane five followed Twilight, leaving Discord and Fluttershy alone, she let out a pout turning to him.

"Discord" she starts "I wish you wouldn't act this way around my friends"

"Act like what?" he retorts "You heard them, you know they're itching for a reason to turn me back into stone!"

"You know that's not true" She argues gently "They're just trying to trust you, but you always push them away, they want to be your friends too you know"

"Come now, my dear" he chirps, placing his claws on her shoulders "You know you're the only one I need in my eternal life, those ponies are too boring to my taste"

"Would you at least promise to be a little nicer to them?"

He let out a scoff, turning away from her. She put her hood on his arm gaining his attention.

"Please…." She pleaded. He could resist her "Stare" but not when she looks at him with her pleading eyes, he sighed in defeat.

'Fine! I'll be "Good"…." He mutters, she smiles up at him.

"Thank you, now….let's go home, I'll fix us something to eat for dinner" She suddenly let out a giggle, he raises a brow at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh excuse me, I was just laughing at the expression the girls made when you told them you'll turn the water dirty…I just thought it was clever, but I shouldn't laugh it's not very polite….but still" she let out another strain of giggle as she dries herself off. Discord snickered at his friend, finally his humor is getting to her, she must secretly like the chaos he brings.

**Day 5.**

The day has been uneventful. He let out a bored sigh as he laid on the couch as Fluttershy fiddle around in the kitchean. He suddenly hears a fury of whimpers, Fluttershy enters he wings fluttering, her face cringing with a look of distress. He raised a brow, sitting up.

"Uh…are you okay?" he asks.

"o-oh yes, just an inch in between my wings….I'm so embarrassed because I can't reach it, but it will go away….in a few minutes or so" Her wings continued to twitch, flapping uncomfortably. He teleports above her.

"I'm sure I can lead you a claw" he places his sharp eagle claw in between her wings, using his talons to begin scratching at her soft fur. She closes her eyes in relif, her wings going inward, the more Discord scratched her fur, she slowly began to go down to her rug resting comfortably on the floor, letting out a contented sigh. Discord goes down beside her, smirking in anticipation noticing her smile. He put out his index finger going to the back of her neck, slowly going down in between her wings. This made her shiver, quickly turning to a beet red.

'T-thank you Discord for helping me but I should really-!" She felt him run his talon through her coat again, making her head go down, smiling….maybe just a few more minutes. She felt herself becoming relaxed as he began to massage her shoulder and her wings; she never knew how much they ached until he gently loosen them for her. Discord smirks in triumph by how close he was to her, so close that she smelled like wild flowers and sweet strawberries. After a while, he had noticed that she had fallen asleep, sleeping soundly with a smile across her face.

He gently scoops her up into his arms, bridle style, teleporting into her room. The sun was setting, he tries to place her under the covers to find himself in a small predicament. Fluttershy had her hooves wrapped around his neck while she slept, he did 'it want to wake her, so he made a quick decision, he would have to spend the night with her. Slipping under the covers, he snaps his fingers shutting and locking the door from her room, making sure that Angel won't barge in and ruined this moment with her. As he laid his head down, she felt Fluttershy nuzzle into his chest, he blushes slightly as she went closer to him towards his warmth. He slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame, careful from not waking her. He watches her small frame go up and down by her breathing, something surprised him that night. She was a little bit of a snorer; her nose cringed every time she made a small snore he had to hold back his laughter in risk of waking her too early. This day have been eventful and he expect it to be so in the morning.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY


	4. Chapter 4

Imperfection and Butterflies

CH 4. Day 6.

She nuzzled her face into her furry blanket, taking in the warmth gladly. It felt so soft that she continued to nuzzle against it, until she heard a strain of giggles. Her eyes quickly shot open to see Discord leaning on his hand under his chin as he laid beside her with a smirk across his face.

"Good morning" he chirps. Fluttershy let out a shriek instinctly pushing him off of her bed, making him land on his back with a thud.

"Ow…" he mutters rubbing his back slightly. Fluttershy reeled back at him.

"What were you doing in my bed?" she shouts, her face already reddens to have a male in the same bed as her, with realization that she wasn't nuzzling her blanket. Discord sat up boredly rubbing his eyes slightly as if he had done nothing wrong.

"You fell asleep" he answers "So I took you hear, but your grip on me made it almost impossible for you to let go, so I made a rash and responsible decision to just stay here and sleep for the night"

"You should have woke me up!"

"oh never, you look so tired I couldn't dare awaken you, my dear" he smiles as he got up to his feet, Fluttershy held the blankets close to her moving away from Discord, who raise a brow at her.

"Oh come now" he scoffs "I did'it do anything to you, you should know me better than that …at least I got rid of your itch" he smiles pointing at her, she looks down burying her face in the blanket.

"you should have woke me up" she repeated quietly, he rolls his eyes jumping onto the bed and sitting beside her, she quickly tries to go away from him only to pinned down by a tight hug, her face on the mattress as he held her from behind.

"D-Discord!" she squeaks struggling to get out of his grip, but the blankets had tangled themselves around her hooves. While he laid he head beside her, letting out a small pout.

"Oh Fluttershy~ why so embarrassed, we are friends aren't we?...it's not like I could just leave you downstairs, and it seemed you enjoyed my company while you slept" he said lowly with a grin.

"Still!...please Discord, won't you please let me go? I-I have to h-help my animals" she stutters, trying to convince him, he snaps his fingers and looks over at her with a smug grin.

"Done! Now you have all the time in the world" he nuzzled his nose against her cheek, making her blush. "You know what I noticed?" he whispers to her, she peers up at him. "You're quite the snorer, it was cute hearing it" he said, running his claw through her mane. She buries her face in the mattress, her ears turning red. He looks over her placing the nail of claw behind her neck making her flinch she let out a short gasp as he began to scratch at her fur, her ears went down, her body going limp relaxing against his touch. He chuckled slightly putting his claws on her shoulders, using his thumbs to massage her shoulder blades making her look up at him, her eyes lowered trying to fight against him as she tries to pull herself away.

"D-Discord…." She calls, he goes down to her.

"Hmmm? Oh dear, so many knots …when was the last time you were pampered Fluttershy? You have so much responsibilities taking care of so many needy animals, you're too stressed….you need to relax"

"N-no…I-I'm fine, really….you don't"

"Oh, just relax" he pressed. "Sleep in if you like; I'll take care of you and everything you need"

"Well…." She smiles; her eyes closed "J-just a little bit longer"

"Of course, whatever you say" he smirks, using his thumbs to massage her worn muscles and spine, she began to let out soft mewls almost purring like a cat. He bit his lip struggling to contain himself into capturing her sweet lips, he puts his head down running his face across her luscious mane tickling his face slightly, he breaths in her flowery scent pressing his lips lightly on her strand of hair. He moves up to her ear. Fluttershy rested comfortably for an hour before Discord pulled away, sitting up as she began to stir and stretch out her legs rubbing her eyes slightly, she felt so refreshed she slowly sits up next to Discord, she quickly blushes again at him, she turns away.

"Thank you….and I'm not really mad at you for sleeping with me I know you wouldn't do anything to me" She says 'I'm sorry for umm….over-reacting…it was very sweet of you to bring me up here"

"Think nothing of it, my dear Fluttershy…anything for you" he smirks taking her hoof in his hand. She blushes lightly a smile coming across her face, she turns to the side hoping he did'it see her redden face. He has her right where he want her. He suddenly jump out of the bed.

"You know what, let's do something together, how about a picnic by the lake?"

"That sounds nice, I will prepare our lunch" She smiles flying out of the room, Discord smiles in trumph, he was getting to her, he just knows that she is slowly falling in love with him. Once Fluttershy was downstairs and by herself, she buried her face in her hoofs her face red.

'Oh dear! What was I doing? It was embarrassing enough that he scratched at my fur, but now!...oh dear, oh no and the way he…was so gentle" she smiled, she quickly shook her head. 'Oh what I'm I thinking, we're just friends, I mean who does 'ant have a male friend carry them to bed?...no-one! Oh dear no….what I'm I going to do, he really is nice, I shouldn't think so much about it, it's properly nothing, it's just him being really really nice….I should just prepare our lunch" she flies into the kitchen hoping that it will get her mind off of Discord.

Fluttershy watched as Discord jet skied across the lake in front of her being pulled in by the teapots she had brought for their drinks, giving him the chance to have some fun with his powers, doing tricks like flipping on his head or doing somersaults in the air impressing her with some of his tricks. She politely clops her hooves together every time he does a trick, the teapots pulled up against the shores making Discord jump off as he dried himself up with a towel he materialized.

"That was amazing" Fluttershy says as he sat down on the blanket beside her, using his powers to get rid of his cap and shorts.

"I am amazing aren't I?" he said with pride, running his lion paw through his mane, shaking off any leftover drops of water, She let out a small giggle at his act as she laid on her stomach, her hooves under her chin.

"It's nice here, isn't it?...calm and quiet"

"Yeah….Dull and boring too, but yeah…whatever" he smirks, she smiles up at the god of chaos. "Discord?...if you don't mind me asking but, how old are you?"

He leans down to her with his brow raised.

"How old do you think I am?" he says slowly with suspicion, she shrugged "I'm just curious, but it's okay that you don't want to tell me"

"I am over a thousand years old, but I can't really remember what me my exact age is being trapped in stone for a long time, does wonder to those type of memories"

"Oh" she frowns, her ears down. "I'm sorry" he let out a chuckle waving his paw.

"Think nothing of it, my dear…but you, I should ask the questions" he pointed out. Her ears perked up.

"What do you want to know?"

He put his eagle claw under his chin, his eyes to the side as he thought about his question, but in fact he already knew a question he wanted to ask. He put his index finger up letting out a ah pretending that he had thought up a question.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" he grins. This made her turn beet red quickly turning her head away.

"ummm…..n-no, not really" she said softly, Discord made a audible gasp, putting his hands to his face as in his mind he cheered for she hadn't had her first kiss yet. She turns to him with her ears down.

"It's true…" she sadly said 'I guess, colts really don't find me that attractive, I guess, or that I'm too shy, if some colt does try to kiss me I don't know how to correctly kiss someone and I don't think I can I'll be too embarrassed I might run away" She sighed. Discord snaked around her tilting her chin up towards him.

"oh my dear, don't feel bad, I never had my first kiss either no shame in that" He cooed, brushing his claw across her mane.

"You did'it?"

"Nope! And if you still feel that you lack the knowledge of kissing somepony, how about I give you a doll to practice on hmm?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. She blushed at him, playfully pushing him away.

"No, that's okay" she replies with a giggle, he pulls himself back to her moving his claws to her face, placing them on her cheeks as he digs his fingers into her mane caressing her scalp, Fluttershy became flustered as his nose was an inch away from touching hers as he stared at her with his golden eyes observing her reaction, she shut her eyes to avoid his gaze, his thumb sliding across her sunny cheeks, his fingers gently combing through her mane. She let out a inaudible sigh tilting her head back against his palms as he continued to stroke her head, completely giving herself in to him unconsciously. She peers up at him, her eyelids moving halfway finding herself on her back with Discord looming over her, his face slightly red his hands never stirring out of their place, he brings his claws inward titlting her chin up, he leans in, his breath erratic, his hands going still breaking Fluttershy from her trance her lips inches from his. She pulls away breaking his hold on her making him fall on his face against the blanket awkwardly as Fluttershy began to pick up their plates and cups, her face beet red like a ripe apple.

"W-we should really get back to the cottage, it's getting late a-and I have to make sure all the animals are tucked in at night" she rapidly said, picking up her woven basket as she flies off, leaving Discord face down in the blanket, cursing himself and at his hesitation. He should have kept a better grip on her.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY :FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	5. Chapter 5

Imperfection and butterflies

CH 5. Day 7

He found her in the middle of a grove at night, surrounded by the lush trees and midnight flowers, she hadn't noticed his arrival, grinning in anticipation he dives towards her, pushing her down before pulling her into a hug from behind. He heard her let out her usual squeals of delight seeing him right away. He looks over her as she goes sideways her eyes facing him, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Following in brushing her mane over herself innocently as a blush appears over her cheeks. .He felt himself blush at her unusual demeanor usually she'll become flustered and begins to stutters her sentences, but now….she suddenly gives him a playful kiss under his chin, beside his goatee. His eyes widen in confusion at her sudden boldness, in response she let out a giggle, giving him an innocent look. He couldn't contain himself any longer pinning her down to her side, she looks up at him, he expected for her to push him away but instead nuzzled her nose against his cheek lovingly before pulling away. This was strange. When did she became….this cute? He hovers above her, hesitant; he did 'it want her to hate him, not her. He did 'it want to kiss her until he was absolutely sure she loved him as much as he loved her. She raised a brow at his hesitation, and giggled deciding that she should be the one the one to initiate it as she pressed her lips over his, before he could react she pulls away with a smile, a blush forming on her face as she looks at the side.

He shook his head. _That's that._

He forcefully presses his lips over hers, he looks over to her to see her reaction, anticipating her widen her eyes, let out a yell and push him away. But, she never did. She had her eyes closed enjoying the kiss, her wings outwards, fluttering slightly. He pulls away, unsure. She looks at him with hurt in her eyes, immediately he grabs her hooves in his hands apologetically as she stares up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asks in her same sweet voice. "I was enjoying it…"

His ears perked up, his face becoming red. This was not the way he planned this, he was totally unprepared of how he himself would react kissing her. He shook his head.

'N-nothing, nothing is wrong Fluttershy, just give me-!"

"Kiss me" she asks, with pleading in her voice. Oh boy. He was really unprepared. She places her head on his chest, his heart began to beat rapidly he was afraid that he might keel over and have a heart attack. She places her hooves around his neck as she nuzzled into his chest.

"What are you so nervous about? This is the first time I seen you act like this" she said, sadly.

"M-me nervous?...wh-what do I have to be nervous about?" he answers, stroking his mane slightly. She looks up at him.

"Discord…" she starts. "Kiss me….please"

He felt himself becoming sweaty, what is he so nervous about? He was so used to Fluttershy being nervous to him, he never thought about his own nervousness, he is the spirit of chaos! Why is he acting this way? This is what he wanted…right? He heard her let out a whimper, he looks down seeing her rest her head on his chest again.

"oh please…don't make me beg, Discord"

"oh all right!" he pins her down again, pressing his lips over her letting go of his nervousness and paranoia, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. He did 'it care, all he wanted was her and only her. He never wanted it to end.

"we can't wait to tell, Tia" a voice sounded, immediately he pulls away going to his feet, Fluttershy soon follows wondering why her mate as suddenly moved himself away from her again. He turns to his left to see Princess Luna, with a smirk on her face as she stood at the tree line.

"Lulu!" he shouts out her nickname with confusion, she narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't call us that, we told you too many times" she responds.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "How did you get here?"

"You know we travel in between dreams, to make sure all the ponies aren't having any nightmares, especially yours, which we will tell to Tia once we get back"

"Wait…..I'm dreaming!"

He wakes up in a jolt, in face in his pillow his arms wrapped around it as well as his lips. His eyes widen in confusion not able to process quick enough, until a blinding flash pierced through his eyes, making him sit up in a shout as he rubs his eyes. He looks over to see Angel Bunny, who was holding a camera. The picture came out of the slot; he shook it slightly grinning evilly as he shows Discord, with him appearing to be making out with his own pillow.

"Give me that photo!" he shouts, dive bombing towards him, Angel let out a shriek as he wrestled it out of the bunny's hands, ripping it up to shreds , before burying his claws on his face embarrassed.

"Just a dream" he groaned.

DAY 9

Fluttershy held the watering can as she flew over her flower garden, she enjoyed all the different colors and shapes as the water sprinkled on their delicate petals. They reminded her of herself, she always wanted to be a part of nature, if she could be anything, she will be an oak tree to still provide to all the furry animal friends in the forest. She blinks wondering how long as she been outside, she noticed that all her animal friends are gone, and that there was only silence. She puts down her watering can, becoming alarmed. They hardly ever leave. Did she do something to upset them? She flew in all directions trying to find them, there was no bear, no goats, no snakes, no squirrels and no bunnies. She could'ent find her Angel. She was quickly becoming distraught like a mother losing her foal in a crowd.

"Fluttershy" a voice called out, she turns to see Discord leaning his back against the tree, with his paws behind his head. He turns his head to her. "What is troubling you, my dear?" he asks. She flies up to him.

"A-all the animals, they're gone Discord! I can't find the bunnies, the birds, the bear and Angel! Oh we have to find them!"

"Fluttershy, don't you remember?... you sent them off in the woods to play by the lake, my goodness losing your memory now?" he said as he playfully flicks at her forehead.

"B-by the lake? I said that?...oh yes, your right"

"Please my dear, you should'ent stress yourself , let's go inside shall we?" He snaps his fingers, teleporting them in the kitchean, he turns away from her pouring hot water in a cup as he mix in some chamomile tea, placing it in Fluttershy's hooves. She smiles politely at him, taking the tea gladly.

"Thank you" she said as she sips her tea.

"You should'ent strain too much, my dear….it might make the baby sick" he said, she suddenly began to cough almost spitting out her tea.

"T-the what!" she squeaks. He raise a brow at her, pointing at her. She looks down, seeing her stomach swollen, she drops the cup shattering it and spilling the tea. Discord suddenly appear behind her, holding her shoulders with a look of concern.

"Fluttershy? …What's the matter?"

"I-I have a baby!" she questions "A-an actual baby?"

"of course" he chuckles "I swear your're acting as if you never knew, of course you have a baby, our baby!"

"I'm sorry?" she blinks. "D-did you just said…o-ours?"

"of course! I'm pretty sure it's my foal your carrying" he moves away snapping his fingers, fixing the cup and cleaning up the chamomile as a new one appeared his claw, he places it back to Fluttershy's hooves.

"Like I said before, don't stress…it's not good for the baby, doctor's orders" he said, patting her swollen stomach, she blushes slightly unable to process what is happening.

"I…I when?...when did we?" she stutters, he looks at her and shrugs.

"No idea, but I am quite certain it was our honeymoon" he answers, she shook her head moving away from him.

"N-no..we…we're married?" she gasps. He looks at her and began to chuckle.

"Oh! I get it, your're trying to play a trick on me, well no dice! Now…rest in the bed, I'll be up to check on you later"  
He began to move her towards the stairs, she whirls at him shaking her head.

"I-I can't be pregnant, I'm too young, how are we married? When did we married? And why do I have a foal?"

"okay" he sighs "When a colt loves a mare, very, very, very, much they will have a-!"

"Discord!"

He began chortling loudly, wiping a tear from his eye. Fluttershy stared up at him. This is not happening, she does'ant even remember marrying him, or having a foal inside her. She had always wanted to married and she always wanted a foal, that's all she ever dreamed…..dreamed?...dreamed?...she is dreaming!

She wakes up, finding herself outside in the garden in the middle of the afternoon, around her she sees all the animals, chirping and playing the day away. She was laying on a checkered blanket with Discord sleeping in a hammock he conjured, tied to two oak trees, snoring away with a pair of red large sunglasses on to block away the glare of the sun. She looks over at her stomach, to find no foal growing inside her. She let out a sigh of relief, but quickly felt a wave of melancholy; she collapses back on the blanket letting out a whimper as she rubs her hooves over her flat stomach. She never got to know if it was a colt or a filly. She sniffs, letting out a tear and a whimper. Discord immediately sat up hearing his friend's cries, jumping out of his hammock towards her.

"Fluttershy? What's the matter?...why are you crying?"

She looks up at him, wiping away a tear.

"I want a foal" she replys, he blinks, his face becoming red.

"say again?"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC.


	6. Chapter 6

Imperfection and Butterflies

Day 10

He's at his second week, even though he made some progress he is always one step behind from gaining his prize. Every time he gets closed to her she eithers makes up an excuse to pull away from him or stay at a distance. It was starting to annoy him. He is always patient with her but there is a fine line to his patience. He tries to hold her but she manages to pull way, when he sees her holding Angel it fills his cheat with sheer jealousy, does he have to be a bunny just to be held by her? He tries to get at her using her weakness, scratching in between her wings but just a touch from him, she jumps away ten feet. He would have to be more demanding. Finally he saw a chance to do it, she was alone in the living room, resting on the couch as she read from a magazine, a magazine filled with baby animals she was enthralled with the book, wishing she had every single one of them. She suddenly let out a yawn, putting away the magazine as she rested her head on the couch. He swiftly appears beside her laying on his side facing her, she let out a small gasp, jumping away only to hit the back of the couch. He had gotten smarter, by cutting off her escape route he had her where he wanted. He put a claw under his chin.

"Getting sleepy now?"

"O-oh yes, It has been a long day" she replies. "w-would you please get off of the couch Discord….I kind of what to take a small nap" she asks quietly. "If that's okay with you, of course, it's just there is hardly any room, and you are…umm…close?"

"I'm I? huh, and I thought this couch was fitted for two" he snaps his fingers making the couch stretch out, Fluttershy fell to her side awkwardly as the back of couch went back, she lifts her head up to see Discord placing his lion paw behind her back, cutting her off in case she tries to run away.

"D-discord?..what are you doing?" She asks shakenly.

"oh just spending some time with my favorite pony" he jeered, leaning down to her. "You have been avoiding my affections lately" he said with a low voice as he ran his lion paw down her spine, she blushes turning her head away from him.

"W-well, not exactly…I'm just really busy lately so I-!" He places his head on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her neck, breathing in her scent. She lowers her eyes as he places his claw on her neck tilting her head up, she felt him bury his face against her mane. She shut her eyes, her hooves tight against her chest shaking slightly. She did'it know how to react, she wanted to push him away, to yell at him, anything to get him away from her. He places his index finger under her jaw line, running down under her chin down to her neck, she straighten her neck letting out a whimper as he did this over and over again, chucking next to ear by her reactions.

"D-discord…stop" she whimpered at him, she hears him clicking his tongue.

"oh tch,tch, tch….my dear, what do you want me to stop doing? Hmm?...did anyone ever told you, you look stunning when you blush like that?" he whispers, he suddenly pushes her down on her back, startling her she puts her hooves on his chest trying to push him away, shutting her eyes tightly with her head to the side as he was a few inches away from her lips, but he was stronger than her as he became closer and closer to her. She instantly reacted.

Discord let out a sharp gasp, falling over to the side to the floor as Fluttershy flew off towards the door, turning back to Discord who clutched on his gut. Fluttershy gave him a swift kick in the stomach, kicking the air right out of him as he gasped painfully in a fetal position. Fluttershy gasp horrified in what she done, flying to his aid.

"Oh dear, Discord! Oh Discord I-I am so so so sorry! Are you all right? Please don't be mad, don't be mad at me….oh! are you okay!"

He let out another gasp trying to regain his breath, he may had been too demanding.

DAY 11

Fluttershy successfully sneaked out of the cottage without Discord noticing, she quickly trots to Twilight's house, going inside and shutting the door. She turns to Twilight who trots up to her friend with concern, seeing her out of breath and her eyes shifting.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Oh Twilight…I-I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anypony! Pinkie Pie Promise!"

"Okay, okay, I promise…..now what's wrong?"

She bit her lip, blushing slightly as she looks down.

"Its…its Discord" Twilight lowers her eyes.

"Is he troubling you Fluttershy?"

"n-no, y-yes? I mean no…I…I don't know! Its just he….he tried…..he tried to" she squeaks, turning red. Twilight raises a brow.

"Yes? Come on spit it out…what did he do? And I will end it" she says, stomping her hoof to the floor.

"W-well…he…..he was trying to kiss me!" she blurts out, Twilight widen her eyes as Fluttershy continued. "Oh at first I thought he was just teasing but, yesterday he…he got me on the couch and he kept s-stroking my mane and….and…he pinned me down and I…I…"

"yes? yes? yes ? yes!" Twilight says, despretly trying to hear the whole story and an excuse to finally turn him to stone if her hurt her friend.

"I…I kicked him, oh I'm so embarrassed!" she falls to the floor, hiding her face behind her hooves. "I can't belive I did that to him, I'm not one for violence but he was so close, and I…I could'ent let him!" she cried.

"Wait, wait, wait….so you are saying that you "wanted" him to kiss you?" she shouts in digust.

"oh I don't know, the way….the way he held me, and called me beautiful, and telling me all these nice things, oh! I don't know what to think!"

"okay…your saying that you liked him, right? Is that what your're saying?" she asks suspiciously wondering if she was under some type of spell, proberly caused by Discord. Fluttershy blushed feircly, is that what she really wanted? Did she really fallen in love with the spirit of chaos? From their short time together she saw all those hints of him flirting with her, the way he ran his claws through her mane gently, the way he held her, and the way he looked at her. She had never felt this way towards anypony before.

"I..I think I do" Fluttershy replies "but…now, after what I done to him, he proberly hates me…he had'ent talked to me ever since!" she cried burying her face in her hooves. " I ruined it!...just because I was too scared!"

Twilight patted her friend in the back.

"There, there…I'm sure it's just his pride, I mean it must have been pretty embarrassing to get kicked by a mare he liked, right?" she smiles.

"That's even worse, I now made him feel embarrassed!….and I need to fix this" she suddenly said, standing to her hooves she turns away with a plan in mind. Twilight puts a hoof on her shoulder.

"Fluttershy…if you really have to do this, then be careful it might be him playing a prank or something…I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Thank you Twilight, but….he wouldn't do this just to trick me, I'll see you later Twilight" with that she trots away, heading to the cottage hastily.

Discord let out a groan, rubbing his face slightly. He had ruined his chances, he already received his message, Fluttershy does not love him. He sat on his bed upside down, his hands under his chin. He was so stupid to believe that someone like Fluttershy would ever love him. He had ruined his chances and properly lost his first and only friend. He jumps down, dragging his hooves as he makes his way downstairs, ready to pack his stuff and go back to Canterlot. The front door opens as Fluttershy walks inside. They both stood staring at each other in a long silence, she turns away from his blushing fiercly as she closes the door. He frowns. She's avoiding him. He rubs his paw at the back of his neck turning his head to the side. Fluttershy bit her lip, her heart racing as she slowly walked towards the middle of the living room in front of him. He blinks knowing the outcome, he prepared himself for Fluttershy to say to him to get out of her home and never come back. He would'ent expect less. She let out a whimper, she had to say it, she had to do it, at least once.

"K…..Kkk…" she sounds, he looks at her she was still looking at the side with her eyes painfully closed. "Kkkk…Ki…..Kiss….Kiss m-me" she whispers. His eyes widen slightly, this better not be another dream, but if it is, he'll take it.

"K-kiss me…." She repeats. "p-please…I-I want you to kiss me…I-I won't push you away, I won't say anything, just….kiss me"

She was suddenly on her back, staring up at the hesitant Discord who observed her reaction, to give him a clue if she really wanted him to kiss her. She looks up at him, and closes her eyes, she did'it want to push him away.

"Are…are you certain?" he asks. Her responds was to nod and he presses his lips over hers, kissing her hungrily as if he was holding himself back until now as he wraps his arms around her, determined to not let her go. Fluttershy let him kissed her, blushing into a deeper red every time he position his lips to better capture her sweetness. She would have never guess what was going to happen in the days following.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC


	7. Chapter 7

CH 6. Imperfection and Butterflies

Day 12

He always catches her off guard, when she is waking up he sneaks in and gives her a quick peck on the lips before disappearing, when she is in the kitchen cooking, he sneaks up behind her to steal away a kiss, when she is outside watering the gardens he comes in unexpectly to catch her. She was outside early in the morning watering her flowers only for Discord to appear next to the tree in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning my dear!" he said cheerily, she stops watering putting the can to her chest as she looks at him suspiciously.

"Good morning Discord" she replies, he suddenly appears behind her putting his claws on her shoulder with a pout on his face.

"What?...no good morning kiss to your lovable mate?" he cooed. She pulls away from him, flying up at him.

"not at this moment…the animals might see" she blushes. He waves her off.

"Oh let them see! It's something worth watching" he grins, making her turn away sheepily. "Or maybe hide behind some bushes like some young teenage ponies" he mentions slyly.

"oh….no, Discord, aren't we going at this too fast,? and you kiss me every hour its starting to get embarrassing" she squeaks. He let out a groan.

"Fine, whatever you say but don't blame me when we out in public and I give you a kiss unexpectedly" he said with convection as he crosses his arms. "And I'll make sure it's a very long one, ponies will be talking about it for months" he pressed, Fluttershy widen her eyes shaking her head slightly..

"You would'ent do that" she replies.

"Oh indeed I will, Fluttershy"

"I-I won't let you!" she warns. He let out a laugh.

"You won't see it coming!"

"Then…then….then I'll-!" she let out a sigh of defeat landing on the ground, she place the watering can down. "Okay, but just one k-kiss and no more"

He smiles.

"Of course, whatever you say"

She walks over behind a large hedge, secluded from any prying eyes from ponies or from the animals, she never thought to be doing this, _what teenage ponies do,_ it was too much being with him, she felt so helpless she could never say no to him kissing her. She would never admit it out loud but, she enjoyed him kissing her but she could never be the one to kiss him first she was too shy to do that. She lays on the grass her mane covering her face . She shyly put her hooves close to her body, she did'it dare look at him as he sat down close to her, whispering into her ear sweet things to her that made her face redden.

"I love you" he whispered gently, she could never say that to him it was too embarrassing "I was thinking, since we are together that we should have a foal together"

She whirls at him.

"A-a f-foal…Discord, what are you saying? I c-can't have a foal, w-we can't I….I…"

"I thought you wanted to have a foal"

"I-I do, but…we will have to get married a-and plan….a-and where we are going to live if I'm going to live you in canterlot or at the cottage, and the animals, the animals need me who is going to take care of them….a-and…and your going too fast!" she said pulling away from him. He looks at his paw boredly.

"Yeah?...so?" She stares at him in disbelief.

"Y-you don't understand, w-we just kissed a couple of days ago and now y-you want a foal! I…I it's too much, I need to get used to you first"

"is that all? Then after today I'll make you get used to me until you decide to accept my proposal"

He pins her down on her side and he began to hungrily kiss her lips separating for a short time to position his lips, he wrapped his tail around her waist his tail/hand crushing through her wings gently as he dug his claws into her mane as Fluttershy despretly tried to break away from his lips, only escaping for a short moment before being captured again.

"D-Dis-Hmmph!...cord! d-don't-hmmm! S-stop I can't-!...stop I-!" she stuggled against him for twenty minutes and slowly she began to weaken against his grip on her. He pulls away, seeing a flustered and exhausted Fluttershy who peers up at him, breathing heavily. He leans on his hand under his chin, still holding onto Fluttershy who writhed weakly against him.

"Well?...because if we do get married, you'll expect this treatment even if we're not married, I just want you to understand that I longed to have a foal with you….do you accept my proposal?" he smirks. His claw moving away a strand of tangled hair away from her face. She shut her eyes shaking her head no.

"I….I won't be a good mother" she whimpered "it will hate me"

"hate you?" he questions, nuzzling her cheek reasurling, she let out sniff, gasping out slightly as she began to cry pressing her face against his chest.

"I-I can't do it, I just can't…I'll be a horrible mother, I'm too clumbsy, I'm scared of mostly everything, I worry too much, I can't be assertive, I'm too quiet, I just know I won't be good enough!" she bawled, weeping against his fur, he patted her back unsure of what to do against a crying Fluttershy.

"Y-you should'ent have a foal with me, I'll just ruined it, you'll hate me if I mess it up, it won't love me!"

He pulls her up to her hooves, making her sit up, he tilts her chin up at him as he smiles kindly at her, brushing his thumb against her tear soaked cheeks.

'"how can you say that? You take care of baby animals for goodness sake! And they love you, you told me you babysit other ponies foals and they love you too! From what I know, you're the perfect mother for our foal, you're kind, you're loving, you care…..our foal will love you, it will look up to you, you are perfect" he smiles, she sniffs up at him.

"Y-you think so, you think it will really love me?"

"I know it will…..what do you say?...will you marry me and be the mother of our foal?"

"…yes, yes I will" she smiles.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY

NEXT CHAPTERS MARRIAGE CEREMONY AND CONCERNED FRIENDS

PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY DOES MAKE MY DAY AND I WANT TO SEE HOM MUCH OF YOU GUYS LIKE MY CHAPTERS ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Imperfection and butterflies

CH 7.

Day 16

She had the nerve to tell her friends that she was getting married a few days ago, she and Discord agreed that they will get married the day before he would have to be sent back to Canterlot. The reactions of her friends was expected, they were all shocked as they heard it come out of her mouth that she was engaged to their old enemy at first they wondered if Discord put her under a spell or discorded her in any way, but that soon came to relif as Twilight inspected her to find if she really is under a hyponotice spell. Rarity found it a delight when Fluttershy asked her to make her a wedding dress as Applejack made her a wedding cake and food, Pinkie pie will provide the entertainment, Rainbow Dash on decoration and Twilight in charge of it all.

She was in Rairty's boutique looking at herself in the mirror at her white wedding dress, her heir up in a bun, wrapped in crystal jewels she felt like a princess, the dress was a Victorian wear with a white veil at the bottom with pink floral designs on them.

"Oh you look positively radiant!" exclaimed Rarity as she stood next to Fluttershy in the mirror. "A perfect dress for you Fluttershy!"

"Oh thank you so much, Rairty, it means so much to me, I hope Discord would like it" Fluttershy replys a tint of red appearing across her face, She heard her friend let out a scoff, turning away.

"Yes, Discord…ugh, I still can't belive you agreed to be his bride! In such a short time, are you really ready in such a thing as marriage?" she says gently. "I mean marriage is a long-term commitment dear" she places a hoof on her shoulder.

"Yes, I know" Fluttershy replies.

"Yes but does Discord know?...I mean he is the spirit of chaos do you really think you could handle that?"

"oh, I hope so…" she says looking down. "He's even talking about us having a foal together"

"A FOAL!" she shouts, moving away. Fluttershy nods. "A little bity cute foal! With him! Ugh I can't even imagine having another Discord flying around, but oh…I'm sure your foal will be lovly Fluttershy" she smiles slightly as Fluttershy goes behind some changing doors to get out of her dress, her ears perked up as she hear the door open, the bell ringing. Rarity went to greet the guest.

"Welcome to-!" she gasps, seeing Discord in her store. "You! Get out of here, I don't want you to ruin any of my exquisite dresses"

"oh I would never think off it, my dear" he replies walking in casually "I'm actually here to see Fluttershy and more importantly to see her in her wedding dress" Rarity stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, she put out her hoof.

"Oh no you don't! it's bad luck if the groom sees the bride's dress before the wedding, I am going to ask you to leave….now!" she stomps her hoof down.

"oh" he chuckled, waving a discerning paw at her. "Do you even know who I am? Besides I'm sure she's fine if I just take a sneak peek" he takes a step by Rarity, Fluttershy struggled in the changing room trying to get her dress off before Discord gets the chance to see it. Discord brow raise seeing a curtain flutter, below seeing a pairs of yellow hooves, Rarity headbutted him back.

"Oh no you don't! you must leave! You can see her dress at the wedding!" she struggled against him only to fall on her face as Discord teleports to the curtain. Fluttershy couldn't take the dress off, she needed Rarity to help, she clop her hooves becoming panicked. She peers down seeing a familiar set of unnatural hooves of a dragon leg and a goat's leg.

"Discord!" she warns "Don't look in here!"

"Fluttershy? Is that you? Oh dear, are you decent?" he snickered, his paw over his mouth, as he tugged on the curtain teasingly, Rarity quickly runs back to him, heading butting him away.

"Oh no you don't, you fiend! You shall not see her dress until the wedding!"

"come now! I just want a peek!" he argues, he flies up and goes to the curtain. Fluttershy puts her back to the small changing room wall.

"Discord! Don't you dare look at me, its bad luck!" she says "A-and if you do, I won't forgive you, I mean it!"

"my dear, I know you can't keep a grudge so I know fully well that you will forgive me, now let's see that dress~" he sang as his claw tug aside the curtain.

"Discord if you look at me, we won't get married, I promise! We will have to get married the next time you come to visit me"

This made him pull away, chuckling nervously.

"Now Fluttershy, making jokes is not your strong suite, I just want to see how pretty you look" he smiles showing his fangs.

"I am serious" she huffed, turning her head with her nose up high. "We will not get married, and if you see this dress I will have Rarity give it to some pony else and she will make me another, I do not want to impose on her but if we are going to get married, you will have to respect my decisions and I decide you will not see my wedding dress until our actual wedding, and not any other day before"

He bit his lip, growling as he turns away crossing his arms.

"Fine! I won't see….I'll just see you back at the cottage" In a flash he disappears out of the boutique, Fluttershy let out a sigh of relif, peering out of the curtain to see Rarity trot up to her with a smile on her face.

"Good job, Fluttershy, you were very assertive" she said, making her blush slightly.

"Oh thank you, you don't think I was too hard on him do you? I hate to make him upset…"

"oh nonsense! It was worth it!...now let's see about your veil"

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY


	9. Chapter 9

Imperfection and Butterflies

CH 10

Day 29

It was the day of the wedding, they both decided to have it at Ponyville at the Gazebo in Applejack's farm with much planning Fluttershy and Discord were both on edge, both of them filled with jitters he stood under the gazebo with every pony in ponyville sitting silently waiting for Fluttershy to come out of Applejack's farm. Discord pull at his tight collar of his black suit, cold sweat running down his face. He wipes the sweat of his brow, Rainbow Dash one of the bridesmaid along with the other mane four, leans to Discord.

"What's the matter Discord? You're not getting _nervous_ aren't ya?" she says slyly, elbowing him in the side.

"Me?" he inquired "Nervous? Pah! I…I am not nervous, I'm getting married to the pony of my dreams…we might even have a foal, a foal" he chuckles nervously. "Can you imagine? Fluttershy being the mother and me…as the f-father, I'll be a good father right?...yes?...how do you even take care of a foal? Do I need to get a job? Provide for my family? How am I supposed to do this! Maybe it's not too late to postpone it!"

"oh no you don't" Twilight argues "You need to relax, you are not leaving Fluttershy at the alter"

He takes a breath.

"I know, I know" he replies, rubbing his paws together. "I'm good, I'm good….it's just too hot out here! I should make it snow!" he lifts his hand up.

"hold it right there, Discord!" she shouts "You are not making it snow, now would you just-!"

They all went silent hearing the wedding march being played, the mane five with huge smiles as they see Apple Bloom and her friends throw petals as Fluttershy walks from behind with her white flowing wedding dress, immediately getting stares from all of the guests in awe of her beauty even her animal friends who stood at the side had their mouths agape. Discord felt himself turn red by how beautiful she looked it was like looking at a beautiful flower standing alone in a field, taken by surprised. Fluttershy tilt her head down avoiding every pony's stares, she was not the one to be the center of attention. She walks up to the Gazebo next to Discord. She looks up at him, making his clear his throat.

"You…..look…stunning!" he smiles, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you, you got Rarity to thank for this" she replies gently.

It wasn't long until they sealed their marriage in a gentle kiss, receiving cheers from the pony guests, after a night long of partying hosted by Pinkie Pie, they both went on to spend their last night together before Discord has to go back to Canterlot. They spent their last night in a small cabin in the forest close to Ponyville, they both laid side by side in a king size bed.

"Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Fluttershy asks gently, now out of her wedding dress to lay comfortably on the mattress. He looks at her seriously.

"I'm afraid so, my dear….but I'll be back soon, I promise" he smirks stroking her mane slightly.

"I'll miss you"

"Me too…" he press his cool lips on her forehead. "I will stay with you for eternity then to go back to Canterlot with the boring Princess"

She nuzzles into his neck, getting closer as he wraps his arms around her.

"Try to go to sleep my dear" he says, reluctenly she fell asleep as Discord was still awake, he never thought how fast this month will end. He never thought that he will leave his new bride as he studies back in Canterlot, every day thinking of his lovely wife, wondering what she was doing, is she still taking care of baby animals, is Angel still pestering her to get her attention? Does she sleep well at night? Does she still love him? He never knew during his stay at Canterlot, the princess not letting him leave to visit not even letting him send any letters or to receive any. He was angry, frustrated that he was cut off away from his wife. It wasen't until ten months later, Princess Celestia thought it was time for Discord to visit Fluttershy, and instead of one month, it shall be three.

He was estatic swiftly teleporting to Fluttershy's cottage, entering through her front door to see the same furniture, the same Angel who squeak angrily at him, everything was exactally the same. He calls out for his wife with a cheer.

"Honey! I'm home!"

Immediately flying gently down the stairs, he sees his gentle wife who smiles widly at him, before he could take her into his arms to give her a tight squeeze he was stopped by something writhing in both of her arms in a pair of white blankets, he looks up at her to find small bags under her eyes, her hair out of place as if she went without any sleep. At first he thought it was baby animals, but inside he knew exactly what she was holding. He slowly peers over her, his hand shaky as he removes a flap of the blankets to reveal to small foals, a filly and a mare, the mare was a draquoneus like him and the filly was a semi-normal pony, but had two small horns like her father and wings. The mare had a black mane, with a yellow pony head with yellow feathery wings, its body parts exactly as Discord, the filly had gray fur with a pink mane. Both of their eyes slowly open catching a glimpse up at their father, his eyes widen they both have their mother's jade color eyes.

"They're….they're mine?" he whispers, she giggles slightly at him nodding.

"Two foals…they were just born a week ago" she says gently "Do you want to hold them?" she moves them towards him, but he takes a step back unsure, making her stare at him in confusion.

"I….I don't want to drop them" he mutters. She let out a small smile at him, as the small foals stretch out their small hooves and paws towards him letting out small coos, making his eyes widen.

"See?" she starts "They want to see their papa" she places them gently into Discord's arms making sure he can support them, the two foals smile up at him making him laugh, using his tail to tickle their noses slightly making them giggle in his arms. His chest filling up in warmth, hearing the two giggle.

"They're beautiful, so perfect….so chaotic, they're going to wreak havoc on Ponyville once they get older" he grins, bouncing them slightly. "Have you named them?"

"yes" she replies "Your son is named Chaotic and your daughter is named Primrose"

"Perfect! They're perfect names for them" he chimes, ready to take on his duty as being their father.

I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY.


End file.
